The technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel configured to electrically drive lenses etc.
Conventionally, lens barrels have been known, each of which is configured to hold a zoom lens(es) and a focus lens(es) such that such lenses are movable in an optical axis direction. For example, a lens barrel described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-281846 is configured to electrically drive a zoom lens in response to user's operation of a zoom lever. The zoom lever is provided on the lens barrel.